


convergence; or, it's a fool's world

by tomorrowisforeverallours



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, social link go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisforeverallours/pseuds/tomorrowisforeverallours
Summary: Basically me trying to answer the question, "What if the P4 Protagonist was one of Akira's available Confidants?" in a manner befitting other Confidant narratives. Ships will be minor, probably.Akira hadn’t been planning on picking up any animals when he first came to Tokyo, but of course, Morgana had other ideas, and now he’s stranded with an annoying not-cat to take care of and no clue what he’s doing. Luckily for him, a short exploration of Shibuya’s business district leads him to the front stoop of an eccentric-looking pet shop.





	1. Confidant Rank 1

Yongen-Jaya’s commercial district is busy, yet relatively tightknit; were it not for Phantom Thieves business, Akira would have no real reason to venture beyond its perimeters. There’s a market for food, a movie theater, and even a batting center, were he interested in improving his baseball stats.

The one thing that Yongen-Jaya does not have is a pet store. Akira hadn’t been planning on picking up any animals when he first came to Tokyo, but of course, Morgana had other ideas, and now he’s stranded with an annoying not-cat to take care of and no clue what he’s doing.

Luckily for him, a short exploration of Shibuya’s business district leads him to the front stoop of an eccentric-looking pet shop. The front windows are decorated with adorable cat origami faces, and a fancy hand-crafted sign out front reads _Felicitations,_ if Akira’s English is to be trusted. He checks his pockets to make sure his taken-at-gunpoint-from-Shadows money is still there before entering.

 _Nya~_ chimes a bell above the door, and Akira chuckles despite himself. The place is rather small, but the shelves are packed to the ceiling with different products and varieties of food. He’s actually surprised that the store doesn’t sell animals, only supplies. Akira wanders the store for a little while, absently observing the colorful packaging without a single clue as to what he should buy.

“Mona should’ve come with me,” he mutters under his breath. “Not like he’d be much help. ‘I don’t want this! Buy me sushi!’”

Mimicking his not-cat brings a smirk to Akira’s face, and he manages to muster up the courage to ask for help. Approaching the back counter, he meets a young man at the cashier.

Oddly enough, his hair is already grey, matched only by the quiet intensity of his eyes. A name tag on his cat-themed apron reads ‘Narukami Yu.’

“Hello there,” says the man, standing up as Akira approaches. “Can I help you with finding anything?”

“Um, actually,” shrugs Akira, “I just got a cat and I need… well, pretty much everything. Got any suggestions?”

“Everything?” The employee’s eyes light up and he hurries to round the counter, beginning to walk the aisles slowly so Akira can keep track of everything. “Well, a box, of course… is the cat litter trained?”

“Um… yes.” _God, I hope so._

“That’s good. Here are our options; I prefer this type of litter…”

Over the course of half an hour, the young employee patiently guides Akira through the store, helping him choose the basic equipment necessary for housing Morgana (or an actual cat) in his room. He ends up with a rather hefty bag of litter and a box for it, a couple of different food varieties – all wet, he can’t imagine Mona liking kibble – and some toys that he is sure the Phantom Thief will find embarrassingly delightful.

Narukami rings everything up for him with that same friendly smile. “I hope your cat enjoys at least one of those cans. If not, come on back and I’ll hook you up with some different flavors for him to try.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll like them,” says Akira. _If not, too bad._ He refuses to cater to Mona’s picky tastes too much.

Narukami quirks an eyebrow at him. “You’d be surprised at how stubborn they can be when they don’t like something. My philosophy is that it’s better to spoil them a little bit than let them go without proper meals,” the man says, bagging up his purchases and handing him the change.

Akira is rather sure that Morgana can find his own food, and most of these cans will be turned down by the snooty Phantom Thief. But the advice is nevertheless welcome and he gives Narukami a short bow. “Thank you for your help.”

“No problem. Pets are always welcome, if you’d like to bring him by sometime,” responds Narukami with a sparkle in his eye, assumedly at the thought of meeting a cat.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

“I’ve heard much about this cat of yours. Someone must have been helping you take care of it. Someone close enough to your hiding place. Who was it?”

* * *

 

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Reversed Fool Persona, I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'felicitations' would be a damn good name for a cat store.
> 
> i have no clue why sae would be suspicious of the guy working at the cat store, but i felt like i needed the reference in there.
> 
> i've never written p5 fic or akira before, so i hope he's not too ooc. not that he really has a characterization anyway, but y'all know what i mean.
> 
> update coming soon! (hopefully)


	2. Confidant Rank 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is starstruck.

When Akira next finds himself visiting  _Felicitations_ , it is with Ryuji and complete happenstance. They’ve been exploring Shibuya “because why the hell not, dude?”, and upon seeing an unfamiliar shop Ryuji had dragged them over, admiring the origami in the window.

“Dude, these are so cute! I mean, uh, pretty cool origami,” Ryuji coughs, pretending he totally wasn’t cooing over the crafts a moment ago.

“I’ve been in here before. When Mona first came to live with me.”

“Oh, yeah? Any cute cat-loving girls?” Ryuji is already opening the door. Akira rolls his eyes fondly, holds his tongue before he can make a Panther-related comment, and follows his partner-in-crime.

Ryuji is still going off about female feline-inclined employees when the two of them spot Narukami, helping someone up at the counter. There is an audible click of Ryuji’s jaw as he shuts up and Akira can’t help but laugh. Though he’s curious about the subtle flush that rises to Ryuji’s cheeks…

Narukami is a surprisingly handsome man, after all. He can’t be older than twenty, but there’s a cut to his jaw and a bulk to the muscles hidden under that uniform that has Akira thinking of sketchy weapons dealers and staring down Shadows. And Akira has no problem appreciating the man aesthetically, but is Ryuji thinking the same thing?

_No way._

Ryuji lets out a nervous laugh and the spell is broken; he turns to scrutinize a brand of cat food and Akira locks eyes with Narukami. The man’s eyes crinkle with his smile as he approaches the two of them.

“Nice to see you again. How is your cat settling in?”

“Oh, Mona’s fine,” Akira bluffs, keeping a careful eye on the different expressions that Ryuji’s face is cycling through. Right now, he’s somewhere between shock and disbelief. “He actually did like some of the food I bought him, but he refuses to admit it.”

It’s a weird thing to say about a regular cat, but luckily, Narukami doesn’t seem to find anything strange about it. He laughs. “Well, that’s good. Every cat is different.”

Ryuji has graduated to something resembling awe, and Akira shoots him a look. _What’s up with you?_ The blond finally stammers, “Uh, um, hi. You’re not… well, I forgot your name, but I guess it’s Narukami, huh? You wouldn’t… I probably have the wrong guy, but were you a backup dancer for Risette at the Love Meets Bonds festival?”

Ryuji’s face is bright pink.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ thinks Akira, baffled, but Narukami’s expression lights up.

“I was, actually! My friends and I were the ‘Bond Dancers,’ says Narukami, a proud smile on his face. “We went to school with Rise and she roped us into doing it with her. I have to say, it was a lot of fun.”

None of this makes much sense to Akira -- he’s never kept up on celebrity news -- but Ryuji looks pleased as punch. “That’s so cool! Man, I would kill to get to meet Risette. Or Kanamin Kitchen! They’re so _cute!_ Do you think you could get me an autograph? Uh, I mean, just kidding.”

“Actually, they’re really just normal girls,” Narukami says, smiling even as he gently chastises Ryuji. Akira can sense just how much he cares for his friends in his tone, and it makes him smile to himself.

“Oh. Oh, of course, didn’t mean to imply otherwise. Never mind.”

“I might be able to swing some autographs for you, of Rise and Kanamin Kitchen, at least. Don’t ask for the Phantom Thieves,” says Narukami with a straight face.

Akira stiffens; Ryuji nearly falls into a stack of cans. “W-what? Why? Do you know the Phantom Thieves?”

_He couldn’t have guessed, could he? There’s no way we’ve given anything away…_

Narukami gives them a strange look. “It was a joke,” he says, and Ryuji’s shoulders sag with relief. “Was it really not that obvious?”

“Uh, ahaha, I get it now,” Ryuji laughs in that awkward way of his. “Sorry, we’re just…”

“Big fans of the Phantom Thieves,” Akira adds, hoping to ease any lingering suspicions. “We attend Shujin Academy, where that teacher worked.”

“Yeah, and he deserved to get fired! Freakin’ a-hole.”

“I see.” Narukami’s gaze is faraway for a moment, as though he is remembering his own traumatizing high school teacher, but then he blinks and gives Akira a charming smile. “Well, I hope the rest of your school year goes smoothly, now that he’s gone.” A line has formed at the checkout and a soft gasp escapes him when he notices it. “Ah, sorry! Let me know if you two need help finding anything, okay?”

“Oh, no, we were just looking,” says Akira, ready to leave before Ryuji can make things any more awkward.

“I see. Well, if I get a chance to talk to Rise, I’ll see about your autographs. What was your name?”

“Dude, seriously? Ryuji Sakamoto.” He grins, and Akira stifles the fond smile that threatens to break his cool facade. “And this guy’s Akira Kurusu.”

“Yu Narukami.” The man gives them a short wave before hurrying to get back to work. With that, Akira drags his friend out of the store, rolling his eyes at the blond’s excited chattering.

“Dude! An autograph from Risette! Her new album is so good -”

“Don’t glorify them so much,” says Akira. “You heard what he said. They’re just regular people to him. Like you and Ann aren’t super-cool Phantom Thieves to me. You’re just my friends.”

Ryuji throws an arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair until Akira bats his hand away. “Of course, man. You know me, super down-to-earth and all. Like that guy.”

“Right…”

* * *

 

_You feel like you understand Narukami a bit better now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist making ryuji a yosuke-like fan of risette and kanamin kitchen. p4d holds a special place in my heart and we need more references to it. 
> 
> i hope yu's sense of humor is fittingly weird. he's a weird guy. (in case you hadn't noticed, he's a weirdo -)
> 
> thanks so much to everyone that has read, kudosed or commented thus far! it's a little overwhelming to be writing for an active fandom again, haha.


	3. Confidant Rank 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami pets cats.

_ Another successful shopping trip, _ Akira thinks, strolling out of Untouchable with his duffel bag packed full of model weapons. The training they’ve been doing in Mementos has filed Yusuke’s katana down to a dull edge, and Ann’s complaining about the quality of her SMG is beginning to get on his nerves. 

They’re still waiting for Madarame’s change of heart to go public, but Akira has no doubts about the effectiveness of their heist. It worked the first time, so why wouldn’t it work again? Morgana always warns him not to get too cocky, but then again, the not-cat is the most arrogant thing that Akira knows, so he tries to take his words with a grain of salt. 

His last errand for the day is a quick run to  _ Felicitations _ for more cat food. (Morgana has finally settled on a brand he likes, but wants different flavors “for variety.”)

Before he reaches the store, though, a figure in the alley next door - to be precise, the glint of light against a head of silver hair - catches Akira's eye. 

“Narukami-san?” 

He looks up. “Oh, hey, Kurusu-kun.” 

“What… what are you doing?” 

Narukami laughs, almost sheepishly, and beckons him forward. Only once Akira has made his way farther into the alley does he see the pair of cats eating from a bowl at his feet. They’re obviously strays, but it looks like they’re relatively well-fed. “Any chance you’re looking to adopt another cat?” 

Akira coughs. “Uh, no, sorry. One is enough.” Though he wonders how Morgana would react if he came home with a regular cat.  _ He speaks Japanese, but can he communicate with regular cats?  _

His musing about the possibility of gathering a cat army to fight Shadows is disrupted by Narukami’s fond chuckling as he scratches one of the cats behind the ears. “That’s alright. I would take them home if I could.” 

“But you can’t?” 

“My boyfriend said no more strays after I tried to bring a third one home,” Narukami says, tracing circles in the cat’s fur. “I thought about just buying one, since he specified only strays, haha, but I don’t need him angry at me.” 

“You have a boyfriend?” the words slip out before Akira can censor them, and he hurries to follow it up so he doesn’t sound like a jerk. “Oh, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that. I was just surprised. I like men too, so… yeah. You just don’t look like the type.”

Narukami laughs. “That’s why my boyfriend said when I first came out to him,” he says wryly. “Then he realized that he was also the type, and the rest is history.” 

“Heh, right.” Akira shoots him a smile that is a little less guarded than his usual ones. It’s not often that he meets another guy interested in men, unless he’s wandering around somewhere like Shinjuku. It makes him like Narukami a little more. And hey, if a suave type like him can be gay, then maybe there’s hope for another girl-crazed friend of his.

_ Heh, I doubt it. _

They’re quiet for a bit; Akira leans against the wall of the building and watches Narukami methodically petting the cats. After a while, the young man speaks up. “It’s funny,” he says. “When I was in high school I used to feed every stray I saw. Surrounded myself with them. Stray people, too.” 

It’s a familiar sentiment. The Phantom Thieves are certainly a rag-tag bunch, and Akira’s found himself feeling happier than ever with them. He wonders if Narukami was the same way. 

Narukami climbs to his feet with a grunt, taking the food bowl away from the disappointed cats. “Alright now, that’s enough,” he laughs. “I shouldn’t even be feeding you. It’ll only make you more disappointed when I’m not here.” Nevertheless, he gives them a farewell scratch and then starts leading the way out of the alley. “Were you just stopping by the store? Sorry if I was holding you up.” 

“Nah, I just need cat food,” explains Akira. “And I figured if you’re out here, there can’t be anyone in the store.” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s not my store,” says Narukami. Akira blinks, trying to incorporate this new tidbit of information into his perception of the man. “An older woman owns it; she’s in town right now, so I have some free time. But she’s usually not around, so she leaves the day-to-day work to me.” Akira follows him into the store as he talks, glancing around, but he sees no sign of this so-called owner and suspects that Narukami is lying for the sake of humbleness. 

He grabs a few cans of Morgana’s food and pays for them with yen coins that have clearly seen better days. “Well, until I see this mysterious woman, I’ll just have to take your word for it.” 

“I’m sure she’ll be around one of these days. Have a good night, Kurusu-kun.” 

“You too, Narukami.” 

_ You feel as though you can relate to Narukami a bit better… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring the souyo reveal and the introduction of the actual store owner. maybe. 
> 
> thank you for reading! updates should be coming regularly until next week, when i start school again, but hopefully by that time we'll be closer to the end. :)


	4. Confidant Rank 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets another job.

“Hey, do you need a part-time job?” 

The question takes Akira by surprise. He looks down at Narukami from his position on a stepstool, where he had been recruited into helping an elderly woman choose the exact kind of toy she wanted to get for her calico. The store had experienced a bit of a rush while he was visiting, and Akira couldn’t turn down Narukami’s request for assistance. 

“What?” he says eloquently, handing the woman her rainbow mouse. 

_ Akira’s Kindness has improved! _

Narukami rubs his eyes. There are shadows underneath them, hinting at sleep deprivation that Akira can relate to. “A part-time job. Now that summer is approaching, we’re getting busier and I can’t keep up the store by myself. The owner gave me permission to hire on some seasonal help, and I figured you might be up to the task. I can get you discounted pet supplies too.” 

Akira returns to ground level, contemplating the offer. He’s already been offered jobs at a couple of other locations, and Phantom Thieves work isn’t a cakewalk. The only reason he’d gotten a chance to stop by  _ Felicitations _ is that Makoto had insisted on a break day “to catch up on schoolwork” before they steal Kaneshiro’s heart. 

But then again, Narukami needs help. This place isn’t huge, but its stock is vast, and it can’t be easy carrying around bags of litter and cat food all day. 

“Yeah,” says Akira, before he’s even finished reasoning to himself. “I wouldn’t mind working here, if you’ll have me.” 

Narukami’s eyes light up and he sticks a hand out to give Akira a too-firm handshake. “I would love that. Do you have time today? Oh, wait, let me help her first…”

* * *

_ Felicitations _ turns out to be Akira’s favorite part-time job, for a couple of reasons. 

  1. He gets to meet cats. Lots of cats. 
  2. It’s too much work for one person, but not enough for two, so he usually gets paid to stand around and organize. 
  3. He gets to watch Narukami lift heavy things all day. (This reason remains unacknowledged to even himself.)



Exams come and go, leaving him with nothing to do during the days until the Phantom Thieves decide on their next target. Consequently, Akira finds himself at the pet store more and more often, getting to know the mysterious young man. 

“You attend Shujin, right?” 

Akira glances over at Narukami from the shelves, where he is currently attempting to catalogue their eight million different kinds of cat treats. The older employee is slumped over the counter, running the numbers on their latest order. 

“Yeah, I do,” he responds with a shrug. 

“Is it a nice school?” 

_ Not as long as I’ve been there.  _ “I don’t really know. I’ve only been there since April,” he says, and Narukami’s eyes widen. “I’m staying with a family friend for the year because of… some extenuating circumstances.” If you can call “threats from a rich asshole that you caught attempting sexual assault” that. 

Narukami hums thoughtfully. “So you’ll be going home at the end of the year?” 

“Probably.”  _ Don’t remind me.  _

“And you’re a… second year?” 

“Yeah.” 

The sequence of questions sets Akira on edge, and it’s only made weirder when Narukami starts laughing. It’s a soft, almost incredulous sound, and he stares at Akira with some newfound revelation in his eyes. 

“Um… are you okay, Narukami-kun?”  _ What weirdo have I gotten myself tangled up with now?  _

“Yeah,” he grins. “I was just thinking -- we’re more similar than I first thought. I did the exact same thing when I was in high school. My parents went overseas for a year, so I went to stay with a relative at a different school and everything. I thought I was going to hate it at first, but I ended up meeting a lot of great people there. I made a lot of memories that I still treasure.” Narukami meets his eyes, his own silver ones sparkling with a strange sort of enlightenment that reminds Akira of the twins when they try to give him advice. It’s as though he’s seeing into Akira’s future, or perhaps just his own past. “Do me a favor, Akira-kun.” 

“Yeah?” 

Narukami grins at him. “Just… search for the truth in whatever you’re doing. If you do that, you can’t be led astray.” 

_ What? _ Akira gives the man a strange look, but he’s already turned back to his business, a fond smile gracing his lips. 

The words strike a chord that Akira hadn’t been expecting. They are sort of searching for truth, aren’t they? The truths of Mementos… the truth of Morgana’s origins… the truths hidden behind all the lies that adults tell to get what they want. It’s not like Narukami could understand adventures of the Phantom Thieves nature, but as Akira is quickly discovering, most of his non-thief friends give advice that is surprisingly relevant to his extracurricular activities. 

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” he responds slowly, wondering how many strange friends he’s going to make in this city. Narukami hums the Junes theme song as he works. 

_ You can sense Narukami’s interest in you… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like crime boi needed another part-time job, right? 
> 
> narukami isn't a kanji-level beefcake, but boy's got muscles, amiright? 
> 
> their situations are really similar, when you think about it. 
> 
> thank you for reading and commenting! <3 next chapter is a long one, and it's super shippy, so look forward to it :)


	5. Confident Rank 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash can boi has arrived.

It’s late, and neither Akira nor Narukami are expecting any more customers when the door chimes.

_Nya~_

“God, I hate that thing.” A male voice mutters, only in earshot because Akira is busy cleaning at the front of the store. The lights are already off, casting the entrance in faint yellow light from the storefronts outside, and Akira can only make out a silhouette of untidy hair and large headphones.

He hadn’t gotten around to locking the door, but now Akira wishes he had. Phantom Thieves instincts have him wielding his broom like a sword, ready to bop the intruder on the head if they happen to be hostile. He shuffles into the light, drawing attention to himself, and the stranger jumps, whipping out a pair of quick-draw knives before Akira can even blink.

“Who’s there?”

“We’re closed,” Akira says bluntly. “Come back tomorrow.”

The stranger looks infinitely confused. “Wait, who’re you?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

A third voice chimes in. “Yosuke?” calls Narukami, and the lights flicker on. Both of them wince and shield their eyes for a moment, during which Narukami approaches from the back of the store.

“There you are, partner!” With the lights on, Akira can see that the stranger is a young man like Narukami, sporting fluffy brown hair and a crooked smile. He flicks the knives closed with impressive dexterity and throws an arm around Narukami’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

_Oh. That makes sense._

Akira lowers his improvised sword awkwardly, averting his eyes from the public display of affection. He hadn’t been expecting to meet Narukami’s boyfriend and it reminds him of desires he’d much rather silence and smother.

“Hi, Yosuke,” his coworker murmurs, lips twitching into a smile as he returns the kiss. Thankfully, he’s not as forgetful as his boyfriend, nudging him to catch his attention. “This is Akira Kurusu. He’s the part-timer I was telling you about. Akira-kun, this is my boyfriend.”

“Oh! Hey, there. Yosuke Hanamura. Sorry I got a little knife-crazy on you.” The guy rubs his neck, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

“It’s okay. I was ready to attack you with the broom, anyway.”

Hanamura laughs; the sound is a little too loud for the space, not unlike Ryuji’s ability to let his laughter fill an entire room. “I see why this guy wanted to hire you. Good with a sword?”

“Yosuke -”

“Actually, I prefer daggers,” Akira quips, thinking of Yusuke and his preference for the katana. _It’s not like they’re going to take me seriously,_ he thinks, but Hanamura lights up as though he’s met his new best friend.

“Really? Sick! Me too. What kind -”

Narukami interrupts his boyfriend’s spirited questioning with an expression that tells of its recurrence. “Yosuke, what are you doing here?”

“Oh. Uh, I got off early and just… wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner or something,” Hanamura admits. Narukami’s expression visibly softens and Akira tries not to reveal his discomfort. He’s not interested in being a third wheel.

 _If you’re gonna run, now’s your chance!_ Futaba’s voice echoes in his head.

He begins to shuffle towards the back of the store. “Well, I’m gonna go, Narukami-kun.”

“Hang on.” _Oh no._ “You’ve been such a help that I feel I need to repay you in some way,” says Narukami.

Akira snorts. “You’re already paying me.”

“That’s the store paying you. Come get food with us, if you don’t have other plans. My treat. If that’s alright with you, Yosuke,” he adds quickly, glancing at his boyfriend for approval; the guy shrugs without losing any of his enthusiasm.

“Fine by me. I didn’t have anything special planned. And anybody who helps out my partner _and_ likes knives is a friend of mine.” Hanamura winks at him, and okay, Akira is beginning to see what Narukami might see in the guy. He’s pretty damn cute.  

And he is pretty hungry. Maybe it won’t be too awkward. “Okay.”

Narukami grins. “Great. Let’s lock up and head out. Wanna hit up the diner?”

“Hell yeah, babe!”

Once _Felicitations_ is appropriately closed up, the three of them head over to the diner. Akira gets a whole bench to himself in the booth, whereas Hanamura nearly drapes himself across Narukami on the opposite side as soon as they’re sitting. The three of them order Nostalgic Steaks and Hanamura laughs about some meat-obsessed girl named Chie.

Akira is expecting awkwardness, but it’s… surprisingly nice. The two of them aren’t completely wrapped up in each other, keeping him involved in the conversation as it wanders, but there’s a subtle connection that keeps making itself known. Narukami’s hand is totally on his boyfriend’s leg under the table, and Hanamura’s smiles change a little when he looks at the guy, get a little softer at the edges.

They go over the usual introductions, stuff that Akira had already told Narukami in their time working together. Hanamura laughs when he hears about Akira’s home situation.

“Just like you, dude! Except without the - “

“Yosuke.”

That’s another thing Akira has noticed about Narukami - he has the Leader voice down to a T. One word and Hanamura is sheepishly ducking his head and mumbling an apology. He can only dream of curtailing the Phantom Thieves as easily as Narukami can control his boyfriend.

_Imagine if you could do that with Ryuji -- no, don’t give yourself any ideas._

“So,” he says boldly, “how did you two get together?”

Narukami’s eyes sparkle; Hanamura covers his face, though it is apparently mostly for show. “Oh man, don’t get him started,” he moans.

“I don’t know, Yosuke,” the man teases. “How many trash cans did I have to pull you out of?”

“Just the one! I had it bad for you from the start,” he mumbles, burying his face in his arms. “I just didn’t know it.”

“You had it so bad.” Narukami addresses Akira to explain. “We met my second year of high school. We went through a lot that year, and it just… brought us together. But somebody,” he nudges Hanamura, “didn’t realize he wasn’t straight until the year after. Left me pining for quite a while.”

“I’ve said I was sorry! To you _and_ Kanji.”

“I know, darling.”

They’re so affectionate it’s almost sickening. Akira is expecting that to be the end of the story, but then Narukami fixes him with a mischievous look, and the tables turn. “What about you and your blond friend? How long have you known each other? Which reminds me, I have his signatures, if you want to gift them to him.”

“Uh, not that long,” mumbles Akira, a warm flush rising to his cheeks. The strange twinkle in Narukami’s eye reminds him of the twins. _This feels like an execution._ “And yeah, I can deliver them to him if you want.”

“Ooh, is there a boy you’re interested in, Kurusu?”

“N-no!”

Despite the occasional awkward moment, Akira enjoys himself. Hanamura is a little obnoxious, but he seems like a nice guy, and the way he looks at Narukami is the stuff of love stories. He’s almost reluctant to head back to Leblanc.

They part ways by the station, where Akira has to head back to Yongen-Jaya. He reassures Narukami that he’ll be back to work soon, though when that will be, he’s not sure. Their school trip to Hawaii is approaching, and they still have to figure out their next target.

It has to be someone big.

The two of them bid him a good night. As they walk away, Akira sees their hands brush, then interlock, as easily as breathing.

_You feel as though you can look up to Narukami a bit now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yosuke is ready to cut a bitch. in related news, i was recently gifted multiple quick-draw pocket knives, and now i, too, am ready to cut a bitch. 
> 
> dat voice tho. 
> 
> things are going to get a bit more serious in the following chapters; the end is coming up, after all. 
> 
> thx for reading!


	6. Confidant Rank 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami has a bit of a dilemma.

Things get…  _ complicated,  _ after that. They visit Hawaii, and then Morgana runs away and Akira has a  _ very bad  _ couple of days because  _ damn that little shit, doesn’t he know how worried I am?  _ And then he appears again with the Beauty Thief, who turns out to be Okumura’s daughter, and now they have a full team and it feels like something’s slotted perfectly into place and yet there’s still something  _ wrong. _

Maybe he’s just tired. The Shadows they’ve faced in this Palace are the toughest so far, and it’s put a strain on all of them. Ryuji’s leg is giving him trouble again, Makoto’s knuckles make horrifying noises when she cracks them, and Haru is still adjusting to the whole thing. (Though she’s scary with that axe…) 

Being a Phantom Thief used to be  _ fun, _ but the stakes are getting higher and higher, and Akira isn’t sure which side is going to slip up first. 

For now, it is all he can do to juggle school and Thieving and his jobs. He heads to  _ Felicitations _ on his lone day off, hoping to get in some hours (not that he needs the money) and apologize to Narukami for being absent the past couple of weeks. 

But -- and for the first time that he can remember -- the sign is flipped to closed. Akira awkwardly hovers by the door, using his shadow to peek in the windows. 

Narukami’s peculiar hair glints in the light, catching his eye. He’s facing away from the door, talking to a woman whose features lie in shadows.  _ The actual owner? Maybe he wasn’t just playing dumb. I hope everything’s okay.  _

Akira loiters until he sees their conversation end. When the woman disappears into the back, he tries the door and finds it open. 

His employer looks about as exhausted as Akira feels. He glances up from his leaning position on the counter, eyes widening at the sight. “Oh. Akira-kun. It’s nice to see you again.” 

There’s no hostility in his voice, no judgment, but Akira feels guilty anyway. “Yeah, I’m sorry I haven’t -” 

“Don’t apologize,” interrupts Narukami, a tired smile twitching at his lips. “I remember what it was like to be in high school. I must’ve had three or four part-time jobs and I never worked regularly at any of them.” 

_ Yeah, but you probably weren’t investigating crimes and fighting monsters too, _ thinks Akira wryly. 

“Well, fine,” he says, accepting that his apology probably won’t be accepted. “Is something wrong, though? You look… troubled. And who was that woman?” 

“Oh.” Narukami scrubs his face with his hands, as though the mere act will disguise his fatigue. It’s a familiar gesture to Akira. “You still haven’t met her, have you? That was the owner. Well, for now, anyway.” 

“Huh?” 

No answer. “Let’s sit, Akira-kun,” Narukami says quietly, pulling out two chairs from behind the counter. “There’s no stocking to be done, anyways.” 

He’s clearly got something on his mind, and Akira’s not sure if he wants to hang around, but something makes him sit down next to the man. They’re quiet for a while; Akira checks in with the group chat, chuckling at a picture Futaba has sent of a particularly irritated Morgana wearing… a ghost costume? Where had she got that? Nevertheless, it seems like something Narukami would find entertaining, and Akira leans over to grab his attention.

“Hmm?” 

“I want to show you my cat,” says Akira, flashing him the picture. 

It’s stunning, how quickly Narukami’s expression goes from somber to absolutely  _ delighted. _ Akira doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so happy at the sight of Morgana.  _ No offense, Morgana.  _ “Oh my, he’s gorgeous! How old is he? What’s his name? He’s so upset!” 

“Uh,”  _ even Morgana doesn’t know how old he is! He’s a dumb cat baby!  _ “His name’s Mona. He’s a stray, so I don’t know anything about him. But yeah, he looks pretty pissed.”

“He’s adorable.” 

_ Oh, Morgana’s gonna like this guy.  _ “Don’t tell him that to his face,” Akira quips, “or he’ll get a bigger ego than he already has. Right now he’s like a bobblehead.”

Narukami laughs and rummages for his phone. “Hang on, I’ll show you ours.” In a few minutes he’s pulled up what appears to be a digital scrapbook, absolutely littered with cat photos and pictures of Hanamura. The picture he shows Akira features a silver tabby wrestling with his orange brother. “Izanagi and Jiraiya.” 

“They’re cute. Interesting names, though,” says Akira. 

“Japanese folklore. It’s sort of an… inside joke between Yosuke and I,” Narukami explains. Hanamura didn’t seem like the type to know anything about Japanese mythology, but Akira accepts the fabrication. “Thank you for showing me Mona.” 

“No problem. You seemed like you needed the distraction.” 

Narukami sighs. “You’re right on that point… do you know what you want to do after high school, Akira-kun?” 

_ Where did that come from? _ Akira’s not sure if he’s even going to survive to reach graduation, much less what he wants to do afterwards. “No clue.” 

“Any extracurriculars? Any passions?”

Justice? Beating up Shadows? Shogi? “...a couple, but I can’t see myself making a career out of them.” Narukami makes a frustrated sort of understanding noise and Akira has to ask. “What brought this on?"

Silence reigns for a moment, until finally Narukami seems to have his thoughts in order enough to start talking. 

“The owner’s thinking about selling this place,” he says, and Akira starts. “She has other business ventures to focus on and it doesn’t bring in enough profit to really be worth it. For her, I suppose. But she offered to just… let me have it.” 

“Just… let you take over the store?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And… do you want to?” 

“See, that’s the problem,” Narukami sighs. “When I started here, it was just a part-time job to keep me afloat during school, but I’ve grown to really love the store. But… after what I’ve gone through, I want to make a difference in the world. And running a pet store doesn’t do a whole lot to help people.” 

Akira hums, side-eying the man thoughtfully. He understands wanting to make a difference; he’s lucky enough to have had that opportunity, with the Phantom Thieves. But most people don’t get that chance.  _ Most people are sheep, as Morgana might say. _

But is Narukami one of those people? He’s not sure. 

“I’ve been helped by  _ Felicitations, _ ” Akira says bluntly. “And you. You’re fulfilling a need in the community. You’re helping cats.” 

He winces; Narukami’s side-eye is  _ brutal. _ “Right. Feeding strays in an alley and selling to elderly women. My life goal.” 

“W-well, what are your other passions?” 

Narukami stares into distant nothingness. “I went to school for law. Thought about following in my uncle’s footsteps, becoming a detective. Thought about teaching, but I don’t know what I would teach. I’m good at everything, and yet… there’s only one thing that’s ever made me feel  _ alive, _ and it’s not,” he chuckles, “not a very viable career option.” 

“Are you sure?” 

His expression turns to stone, and Akira regrets his words. “Yeah. I’m supposed to put that part of my life behind me now.” 

_ What we’re supposed to do and what is actually right are two different things, _ thinks Akira. His thoughts are all a jumble and for a spontaneous moment, he’s angry with Narukami, because he is  _ Joker _ and they have a  _ mission _ and he doesn’t have time to be second-guessing himself, even though he’s only felt alive for the past six months and the thought of leaving Tokyo and his friends makes him physically sick to his stomach. 

But it’s not Narukami’s fault, and Akira exhales his discomfort away. “Well, I don’t have the answer for you, if that’s what you were hoping,” he says honestly, and Narukami cracks a tired smile. 

“No, I hadn’t expected it.” 

“But,” Akira adds, “I think… well, if you’re happy here, then what’s wrong with sticking around while you try to figure out what you want to do? The owner isn’t selling the store right away, is she?” 

“...no.” 

“So you have time.”  _ Unlike me. _ “Don’t settle, but… hold on to what makes you happy while you have it.” 

Narukami’s odd silvery eyes meet his and Akira’s breath catches. There’s a spark of  _ something _ there that screams  _ power _ to him, reminiscent of bloodied masks and blue flames and magic crackling in the air. For a moment, Akira imagines that he hears a voice on the wind that is not Arsene’s:  _ I am thou, thou art I… _

But this is the real world, not the Metaverse, and Narukami is not one of them, and the man looks away and the moment shatters like glass. 

“Thanks, Akira-kun,” he says, almost laughing, unaware of Akira’s wild heartbeat and racing mind. “I promise I’ll put some thought into your words. In the meantime, you ought to get on and do something with the rest of your night. We’re closed here.” 

“O-oh, right.” Everything’s back to normal, now. Akira inhales, recentering himself in the now. “I suppose I’ll… head out, then. I hope our talk has been helpful.” 

“You’ve given me much to think about. I apologize for losing my composure.” 

Akira snorts, thinking of Haru. “Don’t say that. Say what you’re actually thinking.” 

Narukami quirks an eyebrow at him, then shoots him a blindingly hopeful smile. “Alright. Do you think I could meet your cat?” 

_ You feel as though you understand Narukami better... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little long, to preemptively make up for next chapter, which is pretty short. 
> 
> shit's getting real! 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading !! <3


	7. Confidant Rank 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat speaks.

“So,” Morgana says, his smug purrs audible even from Akira’s bag. “You said I’m gonna like this guy?” 

“Oh, yeah. Just don’t get a bigger head than you already have.” 

“Hey!” 

Akira hides a smile in the collar of his jacket as he opens the door to  _ Felicitations. _ He’s finally gotten the chance to bring Morgana to the store, and the prospect of seeing Narukami all excited about his not-cat is a welcome distraction from all the other things on his mind.

The plan is almost foolproof. They’re one week away from sending the calling card. And hopefully, Akechi is none the wiser. 

_ As long as things don’t go wrong again… we thought everything was foolproof for so long and then Okumura died - we’re not actually stealing her heart, but if anything happens to Niijima-san -  _

_ Don’t worry about it now.  _

The store is surprisingly empty, save for Narukami’s semi-permanent presence at the counter. He gives Akira a familiar smile in greeting, which widens to a ridiculous grin once Morgana pops his head out of the bag. “Oh my God. You did it. He’s here.” 

Akira can virtually feel the smugness radiating from Morgana. “Yeah, here’s the little asshole.” 

“Hey!” 

Narukami blinks twice, before shaking his head and reaching out to scratch Morgana under the chin. Akira sets the bag on the counter as his companion begins purring up a storm. 

“You’re a very handsome young man,” Narukami murmurs, eyes bright and laser-focused on Morgana as he pets the not-cat. “I like your socks. And your collar. Oh, you like that, don’t you?” 

Morgana flops over onto his side, tilting his head to allow Narukami better access to his chin and looking up at Akira with a deeply contented expression. “You were right. He’s much better at petting than you are,” he meows, drawing an eye-roll from Akira. 

It’s only when Narukami’s hand stills and Morgana makes a confused  _ mrrp? _ that Akira looks at him. “Something wrong?” 

Narukami’s eyes drift up to his and Akira stiffens at the glint of suspicion in them, concealed by genuine confusion. “Sorry - this must sound ridiculous - but did your cat just speak Japanese?”

_ What? _

Akira lets out the most awkward of chuckles, totally panicking on the inside. “Haha, what? Of  _ course  _ not, Narukami-kun. You must be hearing things.” 

Of course, his attempt at smoothing things over is ruined by Morgana, who can’t keep his  _ goddamn _ mouth shut and pretend to be a normal cat. “What? Do you think he can hear me? Like Akechi? Is he -” 

He cuts himself off with a yowl as Akira snatches him up by the scruff, holding Morgana protectively to his chest and backing away a few steps. Narukami hasn’t moved an inch, but his eyes follow Akira’s every movement with a precision that he wouldn’t expect out of a pet store employee, and he slowly raises his hands to prove himself unarmed. 

“You’re not in any danger,” Narukami says, deliberately slow. 

Akira knows he’s right, if only because he and Morgana could team up and easily obliterate the guy. (Or at least, that’s what he thinks.) 

“And I’m not going to contact the police or anything,” adds Narukami after a moment. “No matter what you’re getting into. I’d just like some answers. I can help you.” 

Morgana laughs incredulously. “Who does this guy think he is? We don’t need help. And I still don’t get why he can hear me. Did he run into me in the Metaverse or something?” 

“The Metaverse?” Narukami’s eyebrows furrow. “You mean the TV world?” 

“What the  _ hell  _ is the TV World?” 

“What the hell is the Metaverse?” 

“Look,” Akira interrupts the two bickering men (well, man and cat) with a stern glare that intimidates neither of them. His mind is racing with questions and suspicions and he’s half-tempted to make a run for it, but he honestly  _ likes _ Narukami and doesn’t want to break all ties with him if he can help it. But this issue needs to be settled first. “Narukami-kun, I need to know what you know before I can say anything else. I’m afraid I can’t tell you much, for the safety of myself and others, but if you can hear Mona, then…” 

“Then either you’ve encountered us in the Metaverse,” intervenes Morgana, squinting at Narukami with his shitty cat eyes, “or you already have a Persona.” 

Narukami’s eyes go impossibly wide, and Akira knows the answer. He attempts to make words multiple times, mouthing the word “Persona” like a prayer; Akira and Morgana wait impatiently for the man’s voice to work.

Finally, he meets Akira’s eyes, his own troubled and yet more lively than ever. “I do, in fact, have a Persona,” he says, almost proudly. “And so do you, right? I suppose if a dog can summon a Persona, then I’m not surprised that a cat can, as well.”

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana cries, his claws pricking Akira’s arms. “And what do you mean, a dog? No dumb dog could summon a Persona!” 

“Koromaru isn’t dumb,” Narukami says smoothly. 

“Who the hell is Koromaru?” 

“The dog -”

_ Okay, this nonsense needs to stop.  _ “I’m going to ask you to just forget that we had this conversation, Narukami-kun,” Akira says, grabbing his bookbag and shoving Morgana inside it. “It’ll be safer for everyone involved if you do.”

“I’m not concerned for my safety. What about yourself? Fighting Shadows is dangerous.”

“We can handle ourselves,” Akira snaps, refusing to voice the unspoken questions of,  _ just how do you know about this stuff? How did you get a Persona? Who  _ are  _ you?  _ Narukami’s concern doesn’t help his temper at all.  _ Even the adult Persona-users think they know more than we do.  _

“Look, just… stay out of it, okay? Don’t tell anyone, or else.” 

“Wait, Kurusu - you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?” 

Akira freezes in place, but he doesn’t turn back around. “How did you know?”  

“Lucky guess,” Narukami admits, smile evident in his voice, and the mystery of it all is beginning to piss Akira off. “You didn’t kill Okumura though, did you?”

“Sorry, Mona and I have places to be.” 

“Wait! Here.” It takes a moment, and then Narukami approaches him slowly, handing him a slip of paper with his phone number on it. He fixes Akira with a serious, genuinely concerned look. “I understand that it comes as quite a shock, learning that there are other Persona users. And you’ve certainly… been busy. But please, call or message me when you feel ready, and I promise I will give you a full explanation. And please… stay safe.” 

Akira swallows, tangled up in those eyes and the worry in them like a silvery spiderweb. “I… we’ll try,” he says weakly, ignoring the way Morgana stares at him in disbelief. “We just… have to focus on our mission right now.” 

“I understand. Take care, Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira has so many questions, but as he walks out of the store, he just hopes he’ll live long enough to get them answered. 

_ You feel as though Narukami cares about you... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and,,, the Fools finally meet! well, sort of. don't worry, boys, you'll get your answers in a little while. 
> 
> i hope it reads as believable that akira would yeet himself and morgana out of there. as close as they are to the 20th, i don't think he'd want to deal with the thought of another rogue persona-user, and he trusts narukami enough (and is suspicious enough of akechi) that he thinks it'll be okay. for now. 
> 
> next time: the aftermath. 
> 
> (also, LET THE DOG DANCE, ATLUS. and i'm taking bets on which protag would win in a fight. narukami is out of practice, but he did defeat a goddess. and mystery food x.)


	8. Confidant Rank 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

_ 22/11/16 8:31am _

_ Hi, Narukami.  _

_ Sorry for my absence.  _

_ I had something to do, but I’m home now. _

_ I think I’m finally ready to talk, if you’re still willing.  _

_ I don’t think I can make it to Felicitations, though. Would you be willing to meet me somewhere else?  _

_ I’m living above this coffeeshop called Cafe Leblanc, in Yongen-Jaya. _

_ Let me know.  _

_ 22/11/16 9:06am _

_ We will be there soon.  _

_ Do you have a TV big enough to fit a person?  _

Akira doesn’t look up when the doorbell chimes. In all honesty, it takes most of his energy just to keep his face out of his bowl of curry, because  _ everything still hurts. _

Morgana had wanted to take him into the Metaverse for some healing, but Takemi-san had insisted there was “no funny business” allowed in the recuperation of her patient. According to the doctor, the drugs they’d used on him are volatile enough that there’s no telling how they’ll react with treatments beyond the most basic of first-aid. His prescription is basically just a lot of painkillers, a lot of antibiotic ointment, and a lot of rest. 

_ At least I have Ryuji, _ he thinks blearily, making heart eyes at his friend as he comes down the stairs. He’s basically refused to leave Akira’s side since he’d been brought home, and the concerned way he’s been fretting over Akira has him feeling all sorts of warm, gay thoughts that definitely aren’t helped by the drugs. 

Right now, though, Ryuji is glaring at whoever just walked in the door. “Um, can I help you?” 

Akira spins slowly in his chair.  _ Oh, yeah, I invited them. _ Narukami is there, flanked by his boyfriend, both of whom appear a little anxious at their unwelcoming. He tries to get to his feet and sways a little, supported by Ryuji’s hand on his back. 

“Hiya, Narukami-kun,” he says, hoping it doesn’t come out as slurred as it sounds to him. His painkillers haven’t kicked in yet this morning. “How’re you?” 

“You look terrible, man,” says Hanamura, and Akira can feel Ryuji bristle like a hedgehog next to him, but Narukami’s eyes have that strange sort of watery shimmer to them and Hanamura’s mouth is a thin line and he figures there’s no point in taking offense to a true statement. 

Ryuji leans over, breath hot against Akira’s ear. “I know bowl cut, but who’s the mouthy one?” 

“I can hear you.” 

“Oh, that’s Narukami-kun’s boyfriend,” Akira says blithely, amused and yet enchanted by how red Ryuji’s face gets. “I wasn’t expecting him to come along, but I’m guessing he knows about all this stuff too?” A short nod. “Okay. We can talk upstairs.” 

“Talk about what?” demands Ryuji. “You should be resting, man, not entertaining guests. How do they even know that you’re, uh, alive?” 

_ Ah, hell, I’d forgotten.  _ Akira had intended on explaining what he’d learned about Narukami to the Thieves before he met with the man again, but, well, shit happens.  _ Hopefully he won’t be angry with me for keeping secrets.  _ “I invited them. Morgana can explain things,” he says. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. Would you take them upstairs, Ryuji? Please?” 

He can tell that Ryuji wants to demand answers out of him, but a good set of puppy dog eyes does wonders against his crush’s fragile resolve. “...fine,” he mutters, shooting another glare at the pair. “Follow me. And you, be careful in there.” 

“Yes, mother,” Akira mumbles, smiling as he hobbles his way to the bathroom. A quick pee and two more pain pills later, he’s unsteadily making his way upstairs. 

Morgana scampers up and down the stairs beside him, lingering at the top. “I tried to explain what we found out to Ryuji, but he’s mostly just waiting for you,” he meows. Akira wants to lean down to scratch him behind the ears, but bending over hurts, so he resorts to clumsily petting Morgana with his socked foot. “Hey! Weirdo.”  

“Love you too.” 

He walks in on a scene so awkward that he just has to laugh, even though the mere thought of it hurts. Narukami and Hanamura have been restricted to the uncomfortable couch, while Ryuji burns a hole through them with his eyes from the bed. 

So he laughs, and then he stumbles, and Ryuji bolts to his feet but Narukami is somehow faster, supporting him before either of them can blink. The older man holds him by the shoulders, eyes filled with kindness and understanding and God-knows-what-else, and then leans forward and wraps him in a tentative hug. 

“I’m glad to see you alive and well, Akira-kun,” he murmurs. “When we saw the news… well, it was hard to believe.”

Akira snorts. “I don’t feel very well, but at least I’m alive,” he says. Narukami chuckles, but his eyes are bright with unshed tears again as he helps Akira to the bed. 

Ryuji presses himself to Akira’s side protectively, while Morgana takes the opportunity to curl up in his lap. He is, unsurprisingly, the first one to speak. “So what we know is, you - and that guy, assumedly - are Persona users, but you don’t know anything about the Metaverse. How did you get your Personas? And who are you, really?” 

Hanamura’s jaw drops. “Dude, you weren’t lying! The cat talks!” 

“Of course, Yosuke. Do you think I would lie to you?” 

“Yes.”

“Rude. Anyways. Do you think if we brought Izanagi or Jiraiya into this ‘Metaverse’ place, they could talk?” 

“Hell no! Not gonna happen.” 

“I’m not a normal cat,” interrupts Morgana, voice rumbling in irritation. “But we’re not here to talk about me. You two have some explaining to do.” 

“And he’s a bossy little shit, too.” 

“Hey!” 

Narukami interrupts the bickering, shooting his boyfriend a look while Akira tries to smooth the fur bristling along Morgana’s spine. “I think perhaps we ought to start with how Akira-kun received these injuries. We’ve been following the Phantom Thieves story for a while, but we all know how the media likes to obscure the truth.” Narukami’s mouth twists into a frown for a moment, before he focuses on Akira with that kind patience of his. 

Ryuji nudges him. “You sure we can trust these guys?” he murmurs into Akira’s ear. “How do we know they’re not with him?”

It’s a valid question, but after having spent a day being tortured by the police and staring down the barrel of a gun held by someone he’d wanted to trust, Akira knows Narukami is on his side. 

“Call it a Wild Card’s intuition,” he responds simply, squeezing Ryuji’s hand. “We’ll tell you everything.”

And so he does. 

It takes a while, but the details are fresh in his mind from Niijima’s interrogation. Akira tells the pair about everything he’s gone through since he came to Tokyo, from their discovery of the Metaverse and his awakening to the culmination of the Phantom Thieves’ team and Akechi’s betrayal. 

While Hanamura is an active participant in the conversation (“Dude, seriously? A motorcycle Persona? How fucking  _ awesome  _ is that?”), Narukami remains quiet, focused on Akira. It’s like he barely even blinks until the three of them finish their story. 

“And that’s where we’re at now,” Ryuji sighs, having grown more comfortable with their company ever since Hanamura had emphatically praised Captain Kidd. “So what about you guys? What’s your story?” 

The pair grow serious. Hanamura sighs. “Where do we start, dude?” 

“At the beginning, I suppose. Our adventure was a bit less… public than yours is…” 

And now it is their turn. Akira, Morgana and Ryuji get to hear first hand about the Inaba Investigation Team, the series of murder-kidnappings they’d solved, and the strange world inside the television that served as their Metaverse. And while Ryuji and Hanamura bond over the strange shit that they’d faced (“Wait,  _ dude! RISETTE  _ is a _ Persona-user!?!  _ Holy  _ SHIT!” _ ), the other three seek to compare their experiences. 

“So it sounds like you’re forcing your targets to accept their Shadows, but because they never rejected their inner selves, they don’t gain the strength to summon a Persona,” Narukami muses.

“I dunno… hey, Akira, do you think we’ll ever have to fight Shadows by dancing?” 

“Maybe.” 

“How do we know you guys are telling the truth about any of this stuff, though?” Ryuji frowns, tuning back into the conversation.  _ He’s got a point, _ Akira thinks, looking to Narukami.

The man smirks and before any of them can react, shoves his hand into the TV. 

“...holy shit!” Ryuji virtually falls off the bed in his surprise, while Morgana leaps a full foot in the air. Akira doesn’t move, but stares wide-eyed at the rippling surface of his television, Narukami’s hand wrist-deep inside of it. 

“Is that proof enough for you?” asks Hanamura wryly. Narukami pulls his hand away and the television slowly returns to normal, like a pond calming after one throws a stone in it. “We would take you and show you, but I’m afraid I’d rather not get stuck halfway inside a TV.”

“Not again, at least, partner. Say, how do we know you guys are telling the truth?” 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Morgana meows, looking at Akira. “Take us into the Metaverse.” 

Akira considers it for a moment; he glances at Ryuji, who shrugs. “Can’t hurt. Not like we’re anywhere near a Palace.” And it’s true. They’re not sure where Shido’s Palace is going to crop up, but it certainly won’t be anywhere near a lazy cafe in Yongen-Jaya. 

“Okay.” He pulls up the app on his phone and the world ripples red and black. 

When it settles back into place, little has changed except for their outfits and Morgana’s appearance; it’s now Hanamura’s turn to fall out of his chair. “Holy shit! The cat’s a weird mascot now! Like Teddie!"

Morgana glares at him. “This is my regular form! And it’s not weird!” 

“Says you!” 

“Yosuke, don’t harass the cat,” Narukami scolds him, staring at Morgana in fascination. He looks around curiously. “So we’ve entered the Metaverse now?” 

“Yeah.” Akira feels moderately more energized now that the power of the Wild Card is flowing through him. “We have these disguises to hide our true selves from those whose Palaces we infiltrate. And here we can summon our Personas.  _ Arsene!” _

_ I thought you’d call for me. _

Akira tugs his mask off and enjoys the heat of blue flame as Arsene comes to him, towering above them in the space where the ceiling had been (someone’s cognition must have removed it). After a moment, he returns to the sea of Akira’s soul and leaves behind nothing but a whisper of a laugh on the wind. In similar displays of prowess, Seiten Taisei and Zorro flicker into being for a moment. 

Their audience looks stunned. “Dude,” starts Hanamura, grinning, “you think  _ we _ can summon our Personas here? We don’t wear masks like that, but… I feel him like I do in the TV world.”

Narukami looks determined. “I don’t know, Yosuke, but there’s only one way to find out.” He closes his eyes, focusing intensely, and Akira watches as a glowing tarot card materializes in front of him.  _ The Fool. _

“Come!  _ Persona _ !” 

With a shout, Narukami crushes the card into diamond dust in his hand. The rest of them stare as behind him appears a white-cloaked Persona, its face covered by a mask, wielding a huge sword. When the Persona fades away into Narukami with a blue glow, he is speechless. 

“Izanagi-no-Okami…”

“Dude, your Persona looks like a  _ bancho _ ,” Ryuji snickers. 

“And yours looks like a cartoon character,” Morgana retorts. 

“Hey!” 

“Alright, shut up, it’s my turn,” interrupts Hanamura, wearing a trickster’s smile. “ _ Takehaya Susano-O! _ ” he calls, crushing the  _ Magician _ card that appears, and a strange humanoid figure with a veritable fireball afro and a huge circular sawblade rotating around it stares down at them.  _ Strangely fitting for a guy like him.  _ Hanamura’s grin grows impossibly large when it disappears. “Oh man, I haven’t heard Susano-O in forever. I love this Metaverse place.” 

Narukami is silent, staring at his partner, and Akira is confused until he realizes those are  _ totally _ bedroom eyes.  _ Oh boy, someone’s getting laid tonight. Too bad it’s not me. _

“So, now what?” Akira says, closing the MetaNav and returning them to the regular world. He slumps against Ryuji, all the energy he’d had sapped from him, and Ryuji wraps an arm around him in a way that totally isn’t the cause of his rapid heartbeat.

Both of the others look momentarily disappointed, but Narukami straightens up. The resolve in his eyes is unmistakable. “We’ll help you with your mission however we can. The Phantom Thieves have allies in the Investigation Team, if you want them.” 

“At this point, with how many enemies we’ve gathered, it’d be stupid to turn you down,” Morgana muses. 

_ He’s right. We need all the friends we can get. _ “Okay,” Akira says. “Do you know anything about a man named Masayoshi Shido?” 

_ You can sense Narukami’s resolve… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys!!! this chapter was definitely the most fun to write so far. and the longest. i rewrote some of it to give yall some more of that good good angsty hurt/comfort, so i hope it fulfills your every desire~ 
> 
> how does one describe personas??? 
> 
> yu forgot how hot his boyfriend was when he summons his persona. he's hot. 
> 
> we're getting pretty close to the end here!!! i only have two more chapters to write. wow. i've never finished a multichaptered fic before lol. surreal.


	9. Confidant Rank 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami makes an offer.

_ Daggers sharpened. Got my gun. Armor repaired. Plenty of Takemi’s weird healing concoctions to use when we run out of energy to heal. Seems all we need now is to go kick some politician ass.  _

They’ve split up, each going home to prepare before they meet at the Diet Building to steal Shido’s heart. The news broadcast is still discussing their calling card, though in quite vague terms that tell of Shido’s influence, and the Phantom Thieves logo has found a permanent home on the corner of the screen. 

_ Heh. Like they’ll be forgetting us any time soon. _

He and Morgana are just about ready to leave when Akira’s phone rings. He juggles his bag and the cell as he closes the door to Leblanc. It’s not a number he immediately recognizes. “Hello?”

“Akira-kun,” Narukami’s relieved voice answers. “You’re not in already, are you?” 

He doesn’t answer that question, too preoccupied with the task at hand. “What did you want, Narukami?” 

“I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere before you start your mission?” 

“We don’t have time for that!” Morgana growls, somehow eavesdropping on the conversation. Akira happens to be in agreement. Their window between the calling card and stealing the Treasure is particularly narrow today, with the police freaking out about his revival. Niijima can be trusted to act in their favor, but there’s no telling how long she’ll be able to stall them before secrets begin to come to light. 

“I’m sorry, Narukami-kun, I have to go,” he says, and is about to hang up when Narukami frantically responds. 

“Wait! Akira-kun. You have to go through Shibuya to get to the Diet Building, don’t you? Just give me a few minutes of your time. That’s all I ask.” 

“... and if I say yes?” asks Akira, pausing before he enters the subway station. He is intimately aware of every second ticking by, like the beating of his heart. 

“Then I’ll be in the alley by  _ Felicitations. _ Please.” 

“See you soon,” is all Akira says before he hangs up. 

Morgana scolds him for agreeing, but doesn’t protest. Akira shoots a quick “Might be a little late” message to the group chat, shoving his phone into his bag before he can see everyone’s indignant replies, and gets off at Shibuya. 

He finds Narukami exactly where he’d said he’d be. The streetlights against his hair cast a faint halo around his head, and he’s wearing a strange vest that looks much more resilient than normal clothes. Leaning against the wall beside him is a very suspiciously sword-shaped object, wrapped in cloth. 

“Hey.” 

Narukami straightens, relief evident in his eyes at the physical sight of them. “Hello. I’m sorry I’m keeping you, but I saw - we  _ all _ saw your video. The calling card, you said it was. And I - well, I couldn’t keep quiet anymore.” 

With all the grace of a trained warrior, Narukami reaches over and hefts his weapon over his shoulder, the sleeve falling away to reveal a razor-sharp edge. He is a mirror of his Persona, coat billowing in the breeze, eyes molten silver and filled with conviction. 

“Take me with you.” 

“What?” Morgana yowls, but Akira simply waits for the explanation he knows is coming. 

“I can fight just as well as any of you can,” says Narukami, stepping forward to confront him. “Maybe even better, considering how much more experience I’ve had than you. I promise to follow your lead, because you know this Metaverse much better than I do, but I know I can be of help to you. You said yourselves that the more people you had helping you, the better. So let me help you.” 

Morgana seems to have been struck speechless. Akira gathers his thoughts for a moment before speaking. 

“The investigation is what made you feel alive, isn’t it?” he says, and Narukami looks at him with wide eyes. “Back in your high school years. Solving crimes and fighting Shadows.” 

“...yeah.” From where he stands, Narukami looks a lifetime older. He lets out a dry chuckle and scrubs his face with one hand. “Yeah, it was. I’d never been  _ anything _ before that, and to have such an important task and such great friends to complete it with - it changed my life. I can’t tell you how depressed I got once I had to leave Inaba.” 

“I understand,” says Akira, and truly, he does. “When I got booted out here, it was one of the worst things that ever happened to me. But I’ve gained so much from it.” 

“So you get it,” Narukami says urgently. “I can help you - “

“But,” Akira continues, calm and resolute in his answer. The words seem to come from the very depths of his soul. “This is  _ our  _ mission. The Phantom Thieves began this, and the Phantom Thieves are going to end it. This isn’t your fight, Narukami-kun.” 

Narukami stares at him for a long moment, before a rueful smile tugs at his lips. He sighs, long and low, and rests the tip of his sword against the ground. “You’re quite the saint, aren’t you, Akira-kun?"

Akira chuckles. “I’m a Phantom Thief. If anything I’m the opposite. But I mean it. Thank you for the offer, but… you can find something to keep you going without leaning on us. And we can accomplish our mission without outside help.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Narukami steps forward, reaching out, and Akira shakes his hand briskly. “I… need to think. About myself, about what I want and what I can do to help people. You, though, you know what you’re doing. I hope I didn’t hold up your operation at all.” 

“No, it’s fine,” says Akira, though he’s certain the other Thieves will have much to say to him when he finally arrives. He’ll have to explain everything to them, once they’ve taken down Shido. 

“We should get going, Akira,” Morgana says, poking his head out of the bag. “Your phone is going crazy.”

Narukami grins. “Hello, Mona.” 

“Hiya.” 

“Mona’s right, we need to go.” His bag is beginning to grow heavy on his shoulder. Akira steps back towards the street, nodding to Narukami. “Thank you for everything, Narukami-kun. I’m sure you’ll hear of our success soon enough.” 

“I’m sure I will.” 

Narukami’s parting words -- a soft “Stay safe,” -- are lost to the wind as the leader of the Phantom Thieves leaves to fulfill his destiny.

_ You feel a bond between you and Narukami... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this scene envisioned in my head since the start of this fic, so i hope that you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> i really wanted to portray how desperate yu is to get back into the action, and how kindly akira shuts him down because it's not his fight anymore. shido is HIS villain, damnit. confident crime boy is confident. 
> 
> one more rank to go, and then an epilogue. thank you for reading <3


	10. Confidant Rank 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over. For now.

_ It’s over. _

Akira watches the broadcast with an intense satisfaction unlike anything he could have imagined. Onscreen, the newscasters struggle to reassure their viewers that Shido’s wild confessions will be investigated to the fullest degree, and not to worry, and the election results may be delayed for a short period, and so on and so forth, while clips of the repentant politician rewind over and over. 

The Phantom Thieves have devolved into a pack of hooting and cheering teenagers reveling in their victory; Futaba throws herself at Yusuke for a hug before abruptly catching herself and slapping him as if he were the one to initiate, which then incites a boisterous argument between the two of them. Makoto is definitely making heart eyes at either Haru, or Ann, or perhaps both? Sojiro and Sae are having an actual adult conversation at the bar. Morgana is trying to steal a piece of tuna from under their noses, and Akira doesn’t even bother to stop him. 

And Ryuji? Draped over his shoulders like a cloak, shaking him vigorously, grinning like a loon. “We did it, dude!  _ Hell yeah!”  _

Akira ducks his head, grinning despite himself. He can’t resist the idea that comes to him - he straightens up and kisses Ryuji on the cheek. “Yeah, we did it, dude.” 

Ryuji’s cheeks flame red and Akira only smiles wider. His phone buzzes in his pocket and Akira takes the opportunity to check it while Ryuji is distracted. 

_ 18/12/16 7:46pm _

_ Good job. You did it.  _

_ I’m proud of you. And your friends.  _

_ 18/12/16 7:46pm _

_ Thanks, Narukami. I’m just glad it’s over. _

_ Sorry I couldn’t take you into battle or anything. _

_ 18/12/16 7:47pm _

_ It’s alright, haha. You were right - you didn’t need my help.  _

_ Yosuke and I are in the area. Do you mind if we stop by Leblanc? _

_ 18/12/16 7:48pm _

_ Come on over and join the celebrations.  _

Akira closes his phone and nudges Ryuji. “Narukami and Hanamura are going to stop by,” he says. Luckily, he’d updated the rest of the Thieves on his coworker’s involvement after they’d stolen Shido’s heart, so they won’t have to answer any strange questions in front of Sojiro and Sae. Maybe. Then again, the rest of the Thieves - Makoto especially - are sure to have tons of questions for the other Persona-users. 

Ryuji perks up, still rosy-cheeked, though Akira can only hope it’s because of his proximity and not the excitement. “Coolio! We’ll have to introduce them to everyone.” 

“Right.” 

It’s not until after the toast, when the adults have taken their leave and the conversation has wandered towards more normal topics, that Leblanc’s door chimes. Akira turns around in the booth, getting on his knees to welcome the two with a wave. “Hiya, Narukami-kun. And Hanamura-kun.”

“You know you can just call me Yosuke, right?” Hanamura says with a wry smile. “And him Yu. We’re not your seniors by that much.” 

“...yeah, but that would make it seem like we’re friends,” Akira quips, letting his mask slip. Hanamura makes an offended noise, but Narukami’s eyes light up in amusement and he knows that he’s done well. “Maybe I’ll call him Sensei. He is just an older version of me, after all.”

“Oh, no.  _ Hell no.  _ Dude, you can’t be Sensei to him  _ and _ Teddie! That’s not fair!” 

“Sorry, Yosuke,” Narukami says blithely as he approaches. He pulls a bag out of seemingly nowhere and out of it, a fancy-looking store-bought cake. “Here. To celebrate your success. I would’ve baked something if I’d had time.” 

“I told him we didn’t  _ need _ to bring anything, but this guy wouldn’t listen.” 

“I felt like you deserved cake.” Narukami’s expression brightens and he exclaims, “Hi, Mona,” completely ignoring the rest of the Thieves, who are staring at him and Akira in shock. 

“Uhm, hi.” 

“Dude, don’t just greet the cat! Come on, introductions are in order,” Hanamura plies, and eventually they’ve all gone around and introduced themselves. Ann is quite vocal about how attractive she finds Narukami, and when Yusuke chimes in about the symmetry of his features in his characteristically oblivious way, it has Narukami flushing a dusty pink and looking to Akira for rescue. 

“Okay, don’t drive the guy off,” he says amusedly. Ann pouts and leans back into her seat, unknowingly leaning back into Makoto, whose face turns as scarlet as Panther’s suit. 

“Um, Ann -” 

“Oh! Sorry~” 

“So, what are the Phantom Thieves’ plans now?” asks Narukami, effectively sobering the conversation. Akira glances around at his friends, his gaze settling on Morgana, who seems troubled. 

“We’ve finally defeated the man behind it all,” he mews.  “We solved the mystery, but there are still so many unanswered questions. We don’t know anything about Mementos. I… I don’t know anything about where I came from.” 

From the corner of his eye, Akira sees their two guests exchange an uneasy look. “Mona,” Hanamura starts, “did you… is the first thing you remember the Metaverse? Did you just sort of come into being there?” 

“Yeah… I explored the Metaverse for a couple of days before I met him and Ryuji. Why? Do you know something about how I might have gotten transformed into this?” he asks eagerly. 

Hanamura’s expression twists and Akira has the sudden feeling that Morgana is not going to like whatever he’s about to say. “Uhm, no, but… we met a strange mascot guy in the TV World, too. His name’s Teddie. And he’s sorta like my brother now, but he’s actually a Shadow that just wanted to have friends…” 

He laughs awkwardly, trying to fill the silence that has abruptly fallen over the group like a shadow. Akira isn’t sure what to think. He’s never fully believed that Morgana is human, but anything is possible in the Metaverse, and to think that their friend is just a Shadow? 

Morgana rejects the idea as well. “I’m not a Shadow!” he exclaims, and if cats could cry, he probably would be. With that, the rest of the Thieves spring to his defense.

“Yeah! There’s no way our Mona is just a Shadow!”

“It would be highly illogical.” 

“Don’t hurt Mona’s feelings!” 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry!” Hanamura blusters, panicking as the Thieves gang up on him. “I take it back. You’re probably not a Shadow, dude. And hey, whatever you are, if Teddie managed to grow a human-ish body by doing sit-ups, I’m sure you can probably take on a human form.” 

Akira tries to imagine Morgana in human form, but his cat form is so ingrained in his cognition that it’s hard to see him as anything else. An awkward silence reigns again, until Narukami’s voice interrupts it, and Akira looks up to see him holding out a piece of tuna. There isn’t any left on the table, so he must have pulled it out of literally nowhere. “Here, Mona,” he offers, and Morgana squints at him for a moment before padding across the table to take it delicately in his mouth. 

“You’re okay,” he says between bites, “but that guy’s on thin ice.” 

“Hey - okay, yeah, I deserve that.” 

With the tension eased, the night’s celebrations proceed as normal. Makoto grills the newcomers about their experiences, obviously trying to piece together as much of the Metaverse puzzle as she can, until she is roped into an argument regarding the merits of the different  _ Neo Featherman  _ Rangers. The other half of the group -- mainly Ryuji and Hanamura -- are embroiled in an intense comparison of “ _ Sapphire”  _ and “ _ Dropkick _ ” that gets more and more passionate even though nobody can tell who is arguing for which side. 

Akira loves his friends, but he is more than relieved when they begin to filter out of Leblanc and into the night, with plans to meet up again tomorrow for a study session. Narukami lingers, though he sends his boyfriend to escort the girls to the train station (not that they need it). 

“What’s up, Narukami-kun?” he asks, half-listening to Morgana and Ryuji bickering inside. 

Narukami stares up at the sky, stars obscured by light pollution and smog. 

“I wanted to thank you,” he starts. “And let you know that I’ve decided to leave the store.” 

“What?” 

It’s certainly not what Akira is expecting to hear, and Narukami knows it, judging by his chuckle. “I’ve thought for a while about whether I was making the right decision. I’ve loved my time there and the cats it’s allowed me to meet. But it’s not where I need to be right now. If I really want to start making a difference in the world, I need to do something that only I can do. And I’m lucky enough to know what that is.” He smiles into the darkness: a calm, self-assured expression. “I’m going to go back to school and continue studying law. And I’m going to contact some of my old friends and see if I can’t investigate some of the things going on here, related to the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns. I know you said that the person responsible for them was -” 

“He’s dead.” 

“...right. But there are many more questions to be answered, and learning about the Metaverse might help us fight Shadows everywhere, in the long run.” Narukami looks at him. “I wouldn’t have changed anything if I hadn’t met you. I would’ve just kept floating from day to day, doing what society expects of me and trying to convince myself that I was happy with that. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Akira rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the earnest way Narukami is praising him. “I didn’t do all that much.” 

“But you did. You saved this country, and you saved me,” Narukami insists. “Even if I’m a little disappointed that I couldn’t fight Shido with you.” 

Akira laughs. “I’m sure there will be other chances for us to fight together. The Phantom Thieves may not have any more hearts to change, but we’re still dedicated to fighting injustice wherever it crops up.” 

“I look forward to working with you, then. As equals.” Narukami sticks out a hand, and Akira shakes it, under the dim light of the Tokyo streetlamps. 

_ You feel a strong bond with Narukami… _

* * *

 

_ I am thou, thou art I… _

_ Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.  _

_ Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. _

_ Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the Reversed Fool, granting thee infinite power… _

* * *

 

“Oh, here, I have something for you.” Narukami rummages around in his bag and delicately pulls out an origami crane, laced on a string. “I know it’s not much, but, well… they kept me sane during the investigation, and they’ve always brought me good luck. I hope it’ll do the same for you.” 

It’s just small enough for Akira to slip into his pocket without worrying about crushing it. “Thank you. I’m sure it will.” 

Narukami chuckles. “Well, I’d better get off to the station before Yosuke starts freaking out on me. Don’t hesitate to call me if anything else comes up. I’ll be in contact shortly. Oh, and Akira-kun?” 

Akira turns from where he’d been about to go back inside. “Yeah?” 

Narukami’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “That poor boy has it so bad for you. Tell him before he doubts himself too much and decides that it’s just a phase, because it’s not.” 

Akira blushes scarlet, stammering objections, but the longer he thinks about it, the fewer he comes up with. And he’s Joker, damnit. One confession shouldn’t be that hard. And if what Sae had insinuated comes true, then he won’t have the rest of the year to spend with his friends before he goes back home. 

_ Now or never, Joker.  _

“I… thanks, Narukami,” he mumbles, steeling himself. “But if it goes wrong, I’m trusting you to be my  _ kaishakunin. _ ” 

Narukami chuckles. “It won’t. Good night, Akira.” 

He disappears down the alley into the night. Akira takes a slow breath, in and out, and then opens the door to Leblanc. 

“Morgana, go sleep at Futaba’s.” 

“What?” 

“Ryuji and I need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring yu, once again, being a thoughtful sweetheart and only caring about morgana, yosuke screwing things up, and the most akiryu resolution you're probably going to get. (◕‿◕✿) 
> 
> kaishakunin - the second in a seppuku ritual, basically the guy that cuts your head off to ease your suffering. it's fine. everything's fine~ 
> 
> all of that said, i hope i managed to wrap these ranks up in a way that feels loyal and yet fulfilling to yu's character development. i can't see him Not doing shadow-related work after everything went down, but knowing how he is, i can see him taking some time to pretend to be a normal guy before realizing that's really not what he wants. what he wants is to help people with the special power that he has. and the Shadow Operatives are gonna give that to him. 
> 
> there is an epilogue in the works that will cover some of the rest of the game's events, so we're not done yet!! but we're quite close. thank you for reading!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world goes to shit.

“...Yosuke, can you come here?” 

Yu stares in horror out the window at the changed landscape. Red has overtaken the skies, raining blood that streaks his view, and horrifying spine-like structures erupt from the ground and twist through the air. It reminds him almost of Magatsu Inaba. 

It was supposed to be a normal day,  but somehow Yu had forgotten how rarely they are allowed to have those.

Yosuke approaches him from behind, smile falling in confusion. “...what am I supposed to be looking at, partner?” 

“...the terrifying bone monsters and the fact that it’s raining blood?” 

Yosuke gives him a strange look, and with a pang, Yu realizes that  _ he doesn’t actually see it.  _ “You feeling okay, babe?” he asks, moving a hand to check Yu’s forehead for fever before Yu catches it and squeezes it tightly. 

“Yosuke. I need you to believe me. Something is wrong here,” he stresses, and Yosuke’s expression falls at the tone of his voice, serious side taking over like it always does, though he seems a little freaked out at the idea of not being able to see the threat. 

“Okay, partner. I don’t see anything, but I trust you. What should we do?” 

“Let’s head to the main square. Maybe we’ll be able to find out more.” 

With weapons in hand, they enter the heart of Shibuya. And though they get some strange looks for being so openly armed, nobody seems to give a single thought to the hellscape around them. Yu charges through the crowd with Yosuke trailing behind him, demanding of strangers that they pay attention, but all he receives is glares and brush-offs in return. 

“Dude, you’re freaking people out,” says Yosuke awkwardly. 

“They should be freaked out! What the hell is going on? This must have something to do with the Phantom Thieves.” 

“The what?” Yosuke laughs, and Yu turns to him. “That stuff was just urban legend, dude. They’re not real.” 

Yu can’t quite comprehend what he’s hearing, and it’s only because he knows Yosuke,  _ knows _ how invested he actually is in the Phantom Thieves case, that he knows something is wrong. “Yosuke, we  _ know _ them. We talked to them just a couple of days ago,” he stresses, heartbeat erratic as he tries to figure out what’s going on. “They have Personas just like we do.” 

“What? Man, we’ve only met one other group of Persona-users, and it wasn’t some Thieves. I’m telling you, the Phantom Thieves don’t exist,” Yosuke says, the words absolute, like the last nail in the coffin. 

_ No… _

“Yosuke…” 

A sudden commotion catches Yu’s attention, and he turns to see a crowd gathering, pointing and gossiping about the strange group of teenagers that had appeared out of virtually nowhere. They’re dressed in out-of-place costumes that make it hard for Yu to identify each one, but he would know that head of scruffy black hair anywhere. 

“Akira!” 

The crowd parts like the Red Sea to a frantic Yu wielding a two-handed sword, but even so, he doesn’t reach them until the Thieves have ascended up the horrifying vertebrae staircase. Yu’s body almost physically revolts at the sight up close, as unwarranted flashbacks to Izanami-no-Okami plague his mind. He’s about to sprint up the staircase to join them when an arm stops him out of nowhere. 

Yu glances down to find a Velvet Room attendant he doesn’t recognize, staring up at him with solemn golden eyes. “I’m afraid I cannot allow you to proceed any further,” she says calmly. 

“What? But they need all the help they can get! Where are they going? What caused this?” shouts Yu, too worried to be polite. The girl’s eyes flash with sudden anger and he takes a step back, reminded of Margaret during their fight. Taking on a Velvet Room attendant is never a good idea. 

“You have been of much help to the Trickster,” she says, “but it is not your place to interfere in their battle. You may lend him your strength from here, Fool.” 

Yosuke finally joins him, bursting through the crowd with his characteristic agility. “Dude, partner, what the hell? Why did you suddenly run off on me?” 

“I -” 

Something changes. A tidal wave of realization begins to sweep over the crowd; Yosuke’s eyes widen and he makes a strangled noise as he finally seems to perceive the changed landscape. “Yu, what the hell  _ is _ this? Did Izanami come back to like, take over the real world or some shit?”

“I don’t know, Yosuke,” says Yu, “but the Phantom Thieves are up there. We need to go help.” 

Yosuke catches his arm, and though he can’t see or hear the Velvet Room attendant, somehow he echoes her sentiment. “They can do it on their own, partner.” 

“But… they’re just  _ kids, _ Yosuke.” 

“And we were just kids when we took down a goddess, too,” Yosuke reminds him gently. “Don’t rob them of this chance. And hey, if they fail, then there was probably no hope, whether we were with them or not, and we’ll all die. No biggie.”

“But they won’t fail,” Yu murmurs, clutching to his boyfriend as he stares up at the blood-red sky. “They can't."

* * *

Akira has never been happier.

He’s free. Really, truly free, from juvie and probation and the heavy responsibility of saving the world. All he has to do now is relearn how to be a normal student, as well as how to properly redeem himself in the eyes of his new boyfriend Ryuji, who had first decked him and then kissed him when they’d first reunited. 

All his worries were set aside for now, though. Akira has his life - and  _ Morgana -  _ back and that’s all that matters. 

The group had invited basically everyone they knew to stop by and see their favorite ex-criminal, so it doesn’t come as much of a surprise that Narukami and his partner make an appearance. He had been an essential part of the legal defense that got Akira’s sentence acquitted, after all.

What is surprising is how quickly he gets down to business. “I have a friend I’d like you to meet,” he says, addressing all of them. “She’s the benefactor that helped us with the fees. We wouldn’t have been able to free you without her.” 

“I’d love to meet her,” says Akira honestly. He has so many people to thank. There’s something oddly mischievous about the smile on his face, though… 

The door chimes. In walks a fashionably intimidating woman in a fur coat, burgundy hair curling down her back. 

Makoto literally falls out of her chair. 

Ann helps her up as everyone checks on her; it seems as though their strategist might never recover from the shock, her mouth opening and closing rapidly like a fish before she manages to squeak out words. “That’s - that’s Mitsuru Kirijo! Leader of the Kirijo Group!  _ Oh my God! _ ” 

“Don’t faint, Makoto -” 

“Your friend has identified me correctly,” says the woman, stepping forward with a smirk curling her lips. “My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and for you, Phantom Thieves, I have a proposition.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yosuke: dude what the hell that's not fair! why is their evil god way bigger than Our evil god?   
> yu: yosuke that's ridiculous, we shouldn't be comparing -   
> yu: ..... why is his ultimate persona way bigger than mine.   
> that's not fair.   
> it's as big as a goddamn building.  
> he must be compensating for something.
> 
> and that is the end of this delightful journey i like to call 'bonni's first foray into a multichaptered fic in what feels like 800 years." 
> 
> i've had a lot of fun writing this fic, and i hope that you all (or at least, anyone who's stuck around to the end) has garnered a similar enjoyment out of reading it. needless to say, i think i'll be sticking around the persona fandom for a while. :) 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://tomorrow-is-forever-all-ours.tumblr.com) for various persona-related things. and i'm always willing to take prompts over there :) adieu!


End file.
